1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for installing software in data management systems and, in particular, in data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data management systems are routinely utilized in computer networks to perform data storage and other operations on electronic data stored within the network. In general, primary data, comprising a production copy or other “live” version in a native format used by a first computer, is generally stored in local memory, or another high speed storage device, of the first computer that allows for relatively fast access. Such primary data is generally intended for short term retention, on the order of hours or days. After this retention period, some or all of the data is stored as one or more secondary copies, for example, to prevent loss of data in the event that a problem occurs with the data stored in primary storage. Secondary copies are generally intended for longer-term storage, on the order of weeks to years, prior to being moved to other storage or discarded. Secondary copies may be indexed so that a user may browse and restore the data at a later point in time. In some embodiments, application data moves from more expensive, quick access storage to less expensive, slower access storage over its lifetime. An example of a data migration system which performs data migration operations on electronic data is the QINETIX storage management system by CommVault Systems of Oceanport, N.J.
In order to perform these data storage functions, data storage software is installed on a plurality of first computers. The data storage software on the first computers communicates with at least one second computer which coordinates data storage operations amongst the plurality of first computers in order to ensure the orderly migration of data from short term, primary storage devices to long term, secondary storage.
During the installation process, configuration parameters are communicated between the first computers and the second computers in order to “register” the first computers for use with the second computers. This registration process, in one aspect, establishes that the first computers are authorized to share information with the second computers. In another aspect, the registration process also establishes hardware and software parameters that allow each of the computers to perform data storage operations with each other.
In conventional systems, these configuration parameters are provided to the first and second computers during installation of the data storage software. Conventional installations such as this are problematic, however. In one aspect, the configuration parameters are typically entered in each computer manually. Significant time and effort is required to gather this information and to travel to the location of the first and second machines. This requirement complicates scheduling the installation of the software, as it often requires the availability of a computer professional. In another aspect, this requirement drives up the cost of installing the software, as information technology (IT) professionals are skilled labor whose time is valuable.
In a further aspect, some of the configuration parameters may be unavailable when the data storage software is installed. For example, the installation may require information regarding the second computer which is unknown to the IT professional. Alternatively, last minute changes in the configuration parameters may occur, impeding the software installation until the correct parameters are determined. In each case, the IT professional must expend time and energy obtaining the proper configuration information before the software installation may be completed. These problems, as well as those described above, are further magnified as the number of first machines upon which software is to be installed increases.